Due to interference factors such as multipath or the like, an error may occur in a self-location using a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal. To address this, as an example of techniques for detection of anomaly occurring in the self-location estimation processing, Patent Literature 1 discloses “A travel controlling apparatus of an unmanned vehicle comprising: a GPS receiver receiving a GPS signal so as to determine a vehicle position; an autonomous navigation computing device to position a position and azimuth of the vehicle on the basis of a traveling direction and a traveling distance of the vehicle; a position measuring portion calculating a present position and azimuth of the vehicle on the basis of the respective measured results of the GPS receiver and the autonomous navigation computing device; and a travel controlling portion controlling the vehicle travel on the basis of the comparison result between a previously set traveling path with the calculated present position and azimuth, wherein a shoulder zone distance measuring device is provided for measuring a distance from the vehicle to a shoulder zone provided in a side of the traveling path, and the position measuring portion compensates at least one of a position positioned by the GPS receiver and a position and an azimuth positioned by the autonomous navigation computing device on the basis of the shoulder zone distance measured by the shoulder zone distance measuring device so as to determine the present position and azimuth (brief excerpts)” and “a terrain information along the traveling path is input from a control governing portion so as to determine a data abnormality on the basis of a difference information between the input terrain information and the positioning data from the shoulder zone distance measuring device (excerpts from paragraph 0021 in the specification of Patent Literature 1)”.